Por siempre junto a ti
by LeyreLeyre
Summary: Han pasado muchas cosas desde que Santana y Brittany vuelven a estar juntas, tienen una vida en común y un futuro,¿pero siempre es todo oro lo que reluce?


Hola, llevaba ya un tiempo con ganas de escribir mi propia historia sobre Brittanna, asi que por fin me lancé y aqui esta, espero que les guste, y espero que me hagan saber sus opiniones.

**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos**

24 horas, un día entero, un solo día, es lo que queda para que mi felicidad sea completa. Cojo mi teléfono, hago varias llamadas, para comprobar que todo está listo y cuando ya me aseguro de que todo está perfecto, me siento en el sofá. Estoy viendo la televisión y mientras veo un programa en concreto, me llegan a la mente muchos recuerdos, imágenes y momentos que no dejan de pasar por mi mente. Me encantan estos momentos de recuerdos, me recuerdan porque soy tan feliz a día de hoy y lo seré más todavía, si se puede, mañana. En este momento de melancolía, me decido a levantarme y a coger un álbum de fotos, en el que todos esos recuerdos toman vida. A base de instantáneas.

Abro ese álbum en el que esta toda mi vida, momentos buenos y otros no tan buenos pero que me han llevado a ser la persona que soy hoy.

En las primeras páginas encuentro fotos de cuando era pequeña, momentos familiares con mis padres. Lo que me lleva a un recuerdo.

_"-¡Mamá!_

_-Dime hija._

_-Sabes que he hecho un dibujo súper bonito en el cole hoy, mira (mostrándole el dibujo)_

_-Ala cariño que bonito. (Cogiéndolo con mucho cariño y acercándose a la nevera) lo pondremos aquí para cuando llegue papá lo vea"_

Se me escapa una sonrisa, cuando giro la pagina y e encuentro con el dibujo que mi madre colgó en la nevera y con el que el concurso de dibujo de aquel curso en el colegio.

Así era mi vida cuando era pequeña, todo felicidad, tenía una familia que funcionaba, nos queríamos. Sigo pasando hojas en el álbum hasta que encuentro una con mi abuelo.

_"Yo sabía que mi abuelo estaba malito, estábamos en su casa cenando el ultimo día de verano, antes de que empezara la secundaria, y al irnos después de la cena para casa, cuando ya estaba casi en la puerta a punto de irnos._

**_Ab:_**_ Cariño, ¿puedes venir un segundo?_

**_S: _**_Claro abuelo, para usted todos los que quiera (No hay que decir que era mi abuelo favorito)_

**_Ab:_**_ Gracias._

**_S: _**_No hay de qué es lo mínimo que se merece._

_Ab: ¿Cuantas veces te voy a tener que decir que no me trates de usted que me haces sentir mayor?_

**_S:_**_ Lo siento abuelo_

**_Ab: _**_No tienes porque disculparte, pero bueno no te he llamado para reñirte porque me trates de usted._

**_S_**_: Jajaajaajaj, ¿Entonces?_

**_Ab: _**_Simplemente te quería dar las gracias y entregarte esto (dándome una carta)_

**_S: _**_¿Y esto?_

**_Ab:_**_ Es una carta cariño, pero tienes que prometerme que no la abrirás hasta el día que ya no pueda estar a tu lado, porque aunque intentemos ocultarlo, tanto tu como yo sabemos que no debe quedarme mucho_

**_S:_**_ No digas eso (ya con los ojos húmedos, no me gustaba el rumbo que estaba cogiendo la conversación)_

**_Ab: _**_Cariño, sé que es duro oírlo, no te haces a la idea de lo duro que es esto también para mí, pero tengo que hacerlo, hay que hacerse a la idea._

**_S:_**_ De verdad abuelo, sabemos que el día ha de llegar pero para eso aún queda mucho así que no le dé más vueltas. Me llevare la carta y le prometo, perdona te prometo que no la abriré hasta que llegue el momento. Pero para eso todavía queda mucho. _

**_Ab:_**_ Muchas gracias por todo, cariño he vivido muchas cosas en mi vida, pero lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida ha sido mi familia y el mejor regalo que podía hacerme mi hija, fuiste tú. ¡Te quiero mucho!_

**_S: _**_Gracias abuelo (Me lance a sus brazos), ¡yo también te quiero mucho! (Dándole un beso enorme en la mejilla y un gran abrazo)._

**_Ab:_**_ Y ahora toca irse para casa, que mañana hay clase y empiezan la secundaria._

**_S:_**_ Claro abuelo, ya empieza mi nueva vida._

**_Ab:_**_ Buenas noche cariño._

**_S:_**_ Buenas noches abuelo, que descanses. (Dándole de nuevo un beso y un abrazo)_

_Al día siguiente recibí una de las noticias más fuertes que podía recibir, mi abuelo nos había dejado esa misma noche"_

En ese momento yo estaba llorando acariciando tu foto, esos recuerdos todavía me hacían daño, habían pasado muchos años desde aquel día, y todavía dolía, el único consuelo que encontré fue que se que te fuiste feliz.

Entonces decir hacer aquello que hacía siempre que quería hablar y no sabía con quien hacerlo, acariciando su fotografía, me dispuse a hablar con él.

**S:** Querido abuelo, hace muchos años te hice una promesa, que todavía no he conseguido cumplir, te prometí que abriría esa carta que me entregaste la noche antes de irte de mi lado, no sabes las noches que he necesitado que estuvieras conmigo para darme tus sabios consejos, para que me contaras tus anécdotas, pero sabes que a lo largo de los años, el que no estuvieses conmigo físicamente no ha impedido que yo siempre sepa que estas aquí conmigo, cada paso adelante que doy en la vida se que estas ahí conmigo, a cada logro conseguido se que estas orgulloso de mi y cada vez que tropiezo tu estas ahí para hacerme levantar y ayudarme a seguir adelante. Por eso y por mil cosas más solo puedo darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho, haces y seguirás haciendo por mí. Hoy si que te prometo que una vez llegue mañana y tenga la felicidad completa, leeré tu carta, me encantaría que mañana pudieses estar ahí, pero sé que estarás, al menos siempre dentro de mi corazón. Te quiero abuelo.

Lanzo un beso al cielo, mientras las lágrimas recorren mi cara y sigo acariciando tu cara en la fotografía. Y me aseguro que la carta sigue en su sitio.

Cuando dejo de llorar decido seguir observando las fotografías, para seguir viviendo en mis recuerdos. Más adelante me ropo con una foto de mi abuela.

_"Yo había aceptado mi sexualidad, después de varios meses de no aceptarme tal como era, aunque mis amigos me dijeran que no pasaba nada que me seguían queriendo fuese lo que fuese, que no importaba de quien me enamorase mientras fuese feliz... Después de todo ese tiempo, por fin me atreví a dar el paso, acepté las cosas y di el paso hable con mis padres y ellos lo entendieron y me dieron todo su apoyo..._

**_M:_**_ Cielo, yo estoy contigo en todo esto te apoyo te respeto y me encantaría conocer a esa chica que te ha robado el corazón_

**_S:_**_ Y lo harás mamá, dentro de muy poco, pero quizás te sorprendas_

**_M:_**_ ¿Vaya y eso?_

**_S:_**_ Mejor no te lo cuento prefiero que sea una sorpresa._

**_M:_**_ Me parece perfecto hija, pero creo que deberías hablar con tu abuela y contárselo_

**_S:_**_ Mamá, tengo miedo no sabes el tiempo que me costó reunir el valor para atreverme a contároslo a vosotros, que sabía que me ibais a aceptar, ¿Como se lo cuento?_

**_M:_**_ Cariño de la misma manera que lo has hecho con nosotros, ábrele tu corazón, que tu abuela no es tan cerrada como tú crees"_

Cuanto te equivocabas mamá, no sabes lo mal que lo pase cuando fui a su casa y me dijo que estaba enferma que no volviera su casa, que ya no era su nieta para ella pero lo que más me dolió fue cuando me dijo que el abuelo se avergonzaría de mi, han pasado varios años desde entonces y todavía sigues enfada conmigo, llevamos todo el tiempo desde que afronte la realidad no has querido saber de mi, pero yo sigo llamándote todos los días importantes sigo enviándote mi carta semanal, que estoy segura que lees, y por eso sabes que mañana te quiero aquí conmigo, que en esta ocasión te necesito aquí conmigo.

Sigo pasando fotos y entonces llego a una de las partes más importantes de mi vida.

Entonces toda la tristeza que tenía en ese momento acumulado en mi interior se transforma en una tonta sonrisa, que lleva en mi cara todos estos años desde el día que te conocí.

La primera foto que encuentro es la que me reglaste, junto a la lista de canciones en nuestro primer San Valentín juntas

_"**B:** Feliz san Valentín_

**_S:_**_ Vas a reglarme tu ordenador por San Valentín (te pregunte cuando vi acercarte hacia mi taquilla con tu maravillosa sonrisa, y tu portátil en las manos decorado con un corazón)_

**_B:_**_ Es una lista de canciones que oigo en mi cabeza cuando estoy contigo o cuando pienso en ti._

**_S:_**_ Brittany..._

**_B:_**_ Quería reglarte un CD por San Valentín pero esto es lo único que sé hacer sin ayuda, pero te echo la portada mira_

_Y te acercaste a mi poniéndote delante de mi enseñándome la foto más bonita que teníamos las dos juntas hasta ese momento las dos abrazadas y sonriendo._

_Te tenía agarrada de la cintura y aproveche para echar un ojo a las canciones que te hacían pensar en mí y me hicieron gracia, a que siempre me había encantado tu inocencia, esa niña pequeña que vivía en el cuerpo de una adolescente._

_Aproveche que tú estabas encantada mostrándome la lista y la foto, para acercar mis labios a tu cuello y darte un suave beso, y luego acercarme a tu oreja para decirte..._

**_S:_**_ Gracias Brit me encanta, te quiero (esto último en suspiro sensual)_

_Eso nos llevo a tener que cerrar la pantalla del ordenador y que tú te giraras para fundirnos en un precioso beso, que no sé donde nos hubiese llevado, teniendo en cuenta que estábamos en el pasillo del instituto, cuando prácticamente antes de rozar nuestros labios fuimos interrumpidas por el director"_

Cada vez que recuerdo los momentos que he pasado junto a ti , no puedo evitar sonreír como una estúpida adolescente enamorada, como hago ahora y llevo haciendo desde que te vi por primera vez en el vestuario de las animadoras.

Ahora que estoy pensando en ti me viene la inspiración y mirando mas de nuestras fotos, reviviendo nuestros recuerdos de nuestra vida juntas me llega la inspiración me pongo a escribir.

Cuando termino de escribir, me doy cuenta de que ya es tarde que tengo que empezar a prepararme que si no se me va a hacer tarde.


End file.
